


Times Like These

by Snow



Category: Political RPF - UK 21st c.
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Politics, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Mandelson reflects on being himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times Like These

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naraht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naraht/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Though some of the events described in this story are based on actual people, this account is entirely fictional. This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. By no means does is this story intended to imply that the events depicted actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

There are times it is great to be Peter Mandelson. When I return to government under a man who's always claimed to hate me but now wants to be my friend because he recognises that he needs me. When the media hurls accusations of corruption at me that just roll off because really, I've always been a sinister figure to them. When I get a shiny title.

There are times it is awful to be Peter Mandelson. When people say I'm a symptom of what's wrong with politics. When no one's even willing to listen to me.

There are times it is great to be Peter Mandelson. When the newspapers are giving me credit for everything, even the couple of things I delegated, rather than being directly responsible for. When political necessity trumps personal dislike from certain members of the party.

There are times it is awful to be Peter Mandelson. When I have to give up my cabinet seat and wait for my party to sort itself out as Her Majesty's Opposition. When I realise that being in the House of Lords means there's a distance between me and the rest of the party that I can't overcome.

There are times it is great to be Peter Mandelson. When I plant an off-the-record suggestion to a BBC journalist that David Cameron and Nick Clegg have great personal chemistry at the beginning of negotiations. When I remark that this is going to be a marriage not just of the parties, but of their leaders. When every single person who's declared for the Labour leadership asks me for my help in the campaign.

There are times it is awful to be Peter Mandelson. But most of those times it would be even worse to be anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome and appreciate all kinds of comments, though I would (obviously) prefer if any criticism was constructive. :)


End file.
